Pureblood
by OnlyFunOnFridays
Summary: ."Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." It's Scorpius Malfoy's first year at school, and I'm too lazy to finish this summary. ON HAITUS. Sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**A Scorpius Malfoy story in the nineteen years later timeframe. Disclaimer: I only own… let's see… no one?**

"_Don't get _too_ friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

Scorpius Malfoy was a pure-blood. His father, a pure-blood, was a direct descendant of the Blacks. His mother, a pure-blood, was the granddaughter of the wizard who had come up with the Cruciatus Curse. He was a pure-blood, and would always be a pure-blood. That fact alone meant he could not like a half-blood who was the daughter of a Mudblood and a blood-traitor.

**o0O()**

Scorpius strutted down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, with all the vainness of his father. Behind him was George Goyle. Scorpius' mother had been amazed that his father had been able to find a female with which to reproduce, but he dismissed that fact. Besides, he made a good bodyguard.

"So you're Malfoy's son, eh?" James Potter asked him from inside one of the compartments. He looked exactly like his father, Harry; with whom his own father maintained a stony, but not unfriendly, relationship.

"Yes, I am." he sneered.

"Wait," came a voice from inside the compartment, "Who?"

"It's Scorpius Malfoy, Rosie," James answered, "And I'm still not sure why you and Albus insist on sitting with me."

"Because your dad told us to keep an eye on you." the red-headed girl answered. Scorpius thought briefly she looked rather like her aunt. Same red-hair, chocolaty eyes, and pretty face.

"Well you can _stop_ keeping an eye on me, Rose." James said irritably. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

And with that, two first-years, a boy and a girl, were forcibly removed from the compartment. The boy, Albus, remained sullen and silent, but the girl, Rose, immediately started talking. "Hi, Scorpius!" she stuck out her hand for him to shake. He shook it with a slightly bemused expression on his pale, pointed face. "I'm Rose Weasley. It's nice to meet you, even though my dad said not to be friendly with you because you were pureblood." her eyes widened at the fact that she had let slip that information. "Let's pretend I never said that, shall we?"

"Okay." he agreed stiffly.

"Now that we know each other and all, what house do you think you're going to be in?" her face was glowing with the fervor of meeting someone new. "I'm almost positive I'm going to be in Gryffindor, since my whole family has been in there."

"Slytherin." he answered. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Really?" she asked interestedly. "My Uncle Georgey was telling me your mum thought Slytherins were absolutely horrid."

"Well, I guess he was wrong." he said coldly, his sneer back in place. "My mother was always proud to be in Slytherin."

"No need to be rude." Rose said delicately, entering another compartment. Albus followed and glared at Scorpius.

"C'mon mates." he said gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. They headed down to a compartment filled with first-years whom the Malfoys were family friends with.

"Why is it, Parkinson," one of them, a black girl with high cheekbones, was saying, "That you have your mother's maiden name?"

"Why do you care, Zabini?" the girl snapped.

"Just wondering, that's all." she responded coolly.

"Break it up," Scorpius said in a lofty tone. "Wouldn't want to get detentions before you're even sorted."

"Right you are, Malfoy." agreed a rather tall boy with crooked teeth and black hair.

"Sucking up already?" Parkinson asked with an edge in her voice. "Would've thought being a pet to Professor Patil was enough."

"Children, children." Scorpius said with mock disapproval. "No fighting on your first day."

Violet Parkinson merely grunted, and Jade Zabini's eyes narrowed into slits. Scorpius put an arm around each of them, and said suavely, "Now, ladies, it's unbecoming to squabble like this."

"Whatever." Jade responded.

"Mmhmm." Violet sighed, gazing at Scorpius.

"Hey, Adam." the tall boy acknowledged Scorpius with a grunt. "Your dad out of Azkaban, yet?"

"No. But those pixies deserved it." They were speaking of Marcus Flint, Adam's father, who had assaulted about a dozen Cornish pixies after they stole his rum. He was sentenced to three months in Azkaban, which was now guarded by trolls rather then dementors. You'd think Flint would have an edge, as he was probably distantly related to at least one of the guards.

"Of course," he agreed, the sarcasm in his voice apparently missed by Flint.

"Have you seen that Rose Weasley?" Benjamin Nott asked with mild interest.

"Yeah, why?"

"For a half-blood, she's not exactly an eyesore." the expression on Ben's face could be taken as either defiant or perverted. Scorpius went with perverted.

"You've got that right," Adam agreed fervently.

"She's a _Weasley_," Scorpius said disparagingly.

"Well who else is there to fancy?" Ben said waspishly.

"Me," Jade put in nonchalantly. She had gotten all of her grandmother's good looks, and was much more fanciable then _Weasley_.

"You've got that right," Adam made as to put his arm around Jade, but she kicked him in the crotch, causing him to double over.

"More like me," Violet said jealously, her eyes raking over Adam's ass. Jade gave a disdainful laugh, and Violet said, "Just because your father was the biggest slut Hogwarts has ever seen, you think you're better then us?"

"He wasn't a slut," she said fiercely, pressing her wand to Violet's throat, "And yes, I am better."

"Bring it down a notch Jade." Scorpius instructed, "Besides, the most you could do is poke her." Jade made an rude gesture in his direction. "Touché."

Violet giggled, and the rest of the compartment shot her a look.

**o0O()**

"First years?" called a voice with a thick Scottish accent. "First years with me!"

The gaggle of future Slytherins headed towards the voice. The man it belonged to was burly with thick brown hair. He was holding a gas lamp, the shadows of which made his rugged face look rather terrifying.

"Is this all the first years?" he asked. After doing a quick head count, he led them to the boats and introduced himself. "I'm Professor Oliver Wood, the Quidditch coach. Normally, Hagrid would be taking you up to the castle, but he's busy."

"With what?" Scorpius asked disdainfully.

"That," he called over his shoulder, "Is none of your business, Malfoy."

"Yeah, Malfoy." Albus called. "That's none of your business."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Quiet, both of you." Rose snapped.

There were a few catcalls, and Jade laughed cruelly. How like her father she was.

The castle loomed ahead and stopped all conversations immediately. Whispers glimmered across the boats like muffled, malevolent, ghosts, but no one dared speak in a raised voice.

"That," Wood announced, rather unnecessarily, "Is Hogwarts."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," whispered an indiscernible voice. It sounded like a girl.

The boats docked and the first years were met by a tall, thin woman with gray hair in a tight bun.

"I'm Professor McGonnagal," she said. After being asked what she taught, she added, "Your headmistress. I'll be taking you up to the castle to be sorted."

The whispers started up again as soon as McGonnagal left them in an antechamber of the castle.

"I heard we had to fight a troll!"

"No, you idiot! It's a dragon!"

"Obviously, we have to do some really impressive magic."

"No," Scorpius said loudly. There was silence, "We have to put on a hat. Does that sound easy enough?"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." the professor said. They hadn't seen her come back in. "Now, if you'll all follow me…"

They walked into a huge hall filled with people, all staring at the first years. The know-it-all whispered an explanation for the enchanted ceiling, but she was cut off when McGonnagal started speaking again.

"This," she gestured to a shabby wizard's hat sitting on a three-legged stool, "Is the Sorting Hat. As Mr. Malfoy has so eloquently pointed out, you place it on your head to be sorted. Hat?"

A rip in the brim opened wide like a mouth, prompting a few gasps, and sung,

"_You may think I'm just a hat,_

_But listen here, you little prat,_

_I'm just like you; a little old_

_But my advice is that of gold._

"_If braves exactly what you are,_

_And if you reach for highest star,_

_Then you'll fight on with he of moor,_

_That is, I mean, brave Gryffindor._

"_Warm-hearted, fair, and full of quirks,_

_In no one's back you'll thrust a dirk,_

_With this fair lass you'll learn your stuff,_

_That is, I mean, kind Hufflepuff._

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_

_Learning is your greatest pleasure,_

_You were made in knowledge's great maw,_

_That is, I mean, wise Ravenclaw._

"_Only the purest dare to join,_

_Though they may tend to purloin,_

_If you and you alone should win,_

_That is, I mean, sly Slytherin._

"_Separated as you may be,_

_All different, as you can see,_

_But stick together, you all must,_

_Unless you'd rather turn to dust."_

"A bit cheeky this year, isn't it?" one of the Slytherins asked in a carrying whisper. The speaker was pretty; she had dark blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and a squared jaw.

"Bit like you really," a Gryffindor answered. He was handsome and athletic looking. The Slytherin made an obscene gesture in his direction, then turned her attention back towards McGonnagal.

"That's quite enough, Ms. Garbini." she scolded, her square spectacles flashing. "Now, as I read your name, you will come forward and be sorted."

Scorpius was rarely nervous. However, the closer they got to the letter m, the more his palms sweated.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." he swaggered to the three-legged stool and McGonnagal placed the hat upon his head.

"Another Malfoy, eh?"

"Yes," he thought dully.

"I believe Slytherin would be a good place for you."

"Obviously."

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. There was a loud cheer from the table closest to the door, and Scorpius went to sit with Flint.

Potter and Weasley were in Gryffindor, no surprise there. James Potter shouted loudest of all, his yells seemed to drill into Scorpius' mind. How glad he was he didn't have a sibling…

"Why can't I have a little brother?" he remembered asking at some point.

His mother gave a snort of laughter and nearly dropped the dish she was holding. "Believe me, you don't want a little brother. Or an older brother. Or a sister."

"Why not?" he pouted.

His father had swooped up on him from behind and lifted him into the air, "Why not? Because then you'd have to share your room."

That had quenched his desire for a little brother. His room was his fortress of solitude, as his mother called it. A crying baby intruding on it would drive him berserk.

"Alright there, Malfoy?" Jade asked, bringing him back from his memory. "You're looking a little glazed."

"Let the feast begin!" the headmistress called. Instantaneously, a huge variety of food appeared on the table in front of them.

"Bloody hell," gasped Adam. He looked close to dying of awe.

Ben reached for a Shepard's Pie and said conversationally, "As discouraging as the sorting of Weasley was, I'm willing to give her a second chance." he winked at her across the hall, causing her to snort the mashed potatoes she was eating.

"Smooth," Violet observed.

They all commenced to stuff themselves with the food, sparing no time for conversation. Once they were chock full of food and desserts, McGonnagal delivered her speech. The Prefects then led the first years, and the more forgetful older students, to the dormitories.

Scorpius, Adam, Ben, Jade, Violet, and a rather unattractive blonde followed a short black-haired Prefect named Elizabeth Worton down into the dungeons. They stopped in front of a painting of a sallow faced headmaster.

"Password?" he asked in a rather high, reedy voice.

"It's 'pellucid', Phineas," Elizabeth answered.

"Correct," the portrait swing open to reveal a large room with green tinged lights and furniture.

"You're dormitories are that way," the Prefect said, pointing. "Night."

**What do you think? In case you were wondering, Scorpius' mom is Bell Cloude. She's a character from one of my other fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**It's already chapter two! Guess how many reviews I have so far! Okay, I'll tell you.**

**One. Wow. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters who J.K. Rowling made up.**

The next morning, Scorpius was awakened by Flint's grunting snores. He pulled on his new Slytherin robes, which he had found sitting on his emerald hanged four-poster, and headed down to breakfast.

He didn't get quite that far, though; he was ambushed in the common room by Violet.

"Scorpius?" she had pestered once he was detained. "Does Adam ever, you know, talk about me?"

"Well," he had answered irritably. He was not a morning person. "In all the hours you've known each other, he's mentioned you exactly twice."

"Really?" she fluttered, "What did he say?"

"First, that you were smarter than Jade, and second, that you were prettier than Jade." that was, of course, a blatant lie, but Violet didn't need to know that. All Adam had said was that she had been staring at his ass.

Scorpius managed to shake her off and reach the Great Hall. The only people there were the early risers, but he recognized the Slytherin girl from the night before. Upon seeing him, she gestured for him to come sit across from her. A myriad of doodles and graphs were spread before her, and her plate of waffles and strawberries was pushed off to the side.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" he nodded, stifling a yawn. "I'm Julie Garbini, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Beater. I want you to be our Seeker, if you have any of your mum or dad's talent."

"But I'm a first year," he had protested meekly. He knew his father had been a Seeker, and a good one at that, and had always wanted him to follow in his footsteps. His mother had been chaser, but still maintained that she was horrible.

"And? Ever since Harry effin' Potter showed up, age doesn't matter. Besides, little tiny first years make good Seekers. Are you any good?"

"A bit," he couldn't pull off the modest act for long. "Yeah, I am."

"Well then, I'll see you at tryouts on…" she racked her memory for the date, "Sunday at noon. If you don't have a broom, borrow one."

With that, she returned to the papers, which Scorpius now saw were complex sketches of Quidditch plays. Females weren't normally Beaters, but Julie had what looked like an all-muscle, no fat frame. Well, there was _some _fat, but it added to her overall appearance.

"Garbini," called the same Gryffindor she had flipped off the previous night. "I see you're already recruiting. Are you scared of our team?"

"In you dreams, Lee," she responded, barely looking up from her current play.

"Who is that?" Scorpius asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nick Lee. He's in my year and is Chaser and Captain for the Gryffindor team," she pondered adding more, but decided against it.

He took a moment to examine Nick. He, too, was of the all-muscle type. He had red hair, in a less violent shade than the Weasleys'. All together, he looked like a classic bad boy, but as he was in Gryffindor, probably wasn't.

Jade picked that moment to alight in a chair next to Scorpius. She glanced at Julie. Considering she was at least five years older and looked like she could squish Jade into the ground, it was probably a smart choice to be polite and say, "I'm Jade Zabini. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ew," she grabbed up her papers and moved to where the black haired Prefect, Elizabeth, was sitting.

Jade looked mutinous, and hissed, "Bitch!"

"Heard that!" the Captain yelled.

Jade flushed, and they were joined by Ben and Adam; who was closely followed by Violet. The trio sat down and helped themselves to the multitudes of breakfast food on the long, wooden table.

"What was Captain Bitchy-"

"Heard that, too. You need to work on speaking more _quietly_."

Jade flushed deeper, and continued savagely, "What was- _it_ talking to you about?"

"She wants me to try out for Seeker."

"Mate, can you even fly?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yes, I can." he answered defensively.

Seemingly out of thin air, all the students' schedules appeared on the table in front of them.

Violet read out loud, "Today we have Transfiguration, then Potions, then Herbology, Flying Lessons, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms."

"We can all read, but thank you anyway," Jade snapped, still ina furor over Julie.

"Be nice, Jade," Adam said. Most likely he was just sick of Jade's narcissism, but Violet seemed to positively float.

She gazed at him, and he shifted uncomfortably towards Ben. Ben, however, was staring across the hall again.

"Still in love with the Mudblood?" Scorpius asked disparagingly.

"She's not a Mudblood!" he answered, "And have you looked at her?"

"Honestly, no." Ben glared at him.

**()O0O0O()**

Transfiguration was taught by Professor Lee Jordan, who had dreadlocks. This made him an instant hit with some of the girls, who had been expecting an old, gray-haired man.

"So, class," he had started after calling roll, "Have any of you ever been to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Almost everyone raised their hand, "Well, a lot of their jokes incorporate Transfiguration. Can anyone think of an example?"

"Canary Creams," the know-it-all answered. It turned out she was in Ravenclaw. Go figure.

"Exactly," he pulled out a small cream puff and stuck it in his mouth. Immediately he turned into a huge yellow bird then molted back into himself. After shaking off a few stubborn, remaining feathers, he said, "We can do the same thing with a wand. Like this-" he tapped his desk and turned it into a pygmy hippo and back, "Or this-" an apple sitting on the former hippo turned into a golden goblet, "Or even this." the whole classroom turned into a tropical rainforest.

"However, you kids are going to be starting small. Matches to needles…"

The Potions professor was slightly less pleasing on the eyes, he was a fat, crotchety, old man of about eighty. The only vaguely interesting part of the class was leaving.

"Professor Longbottom," the Herbologist introduced himself as, "And as you may have noticed, I teach Herbology."

That earned a few giggles, and Rose, whose house took Herbology with the Slytherins, called out, "In case you see him later, James was supposed to give you Mrs. Potters' love, but was too embarrassed."

Ben, who was paying no attention to the lesson whatsoever, whispered to Scorpius, "There she is!"

"You do know that I have 20/20 vision, correct?" Scorpius answered, determinedly looking anywhere but at Weasley.

"Funny," growled Nott, "Go talk to her."

"Why me?"

"Because she's been avoiding me since I tried to corner her this morning," he explained.

"I wonder why," Scorpius muttered. He remained in the exact same spot, away from Rose. Far away.

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had Flying Lessons after Herbology, and on the walk there, Rose caught up to Scorpius.

"How's your first day been?" she asked with mild interest.

"Brilliant," he answered shortly.

"You're friend, Ben," Ben perked up slightly as he heard his name from his position about fifteen feet in front of them. Rose didn't notice. "He's not a molester or anything, is he?"

"No."

"Are you capable of speaking more than one word at a time?" Rose asked sharply.

"Yes," he answered, "I just choose not to."

"You're an asshole," she informed him before falling back to walk with the Gryffindors.

"What'd she say?" Ben pestered.

"That I'm an asshole," Scorpius said quietly.

"Oh, great," he said, obviously pleased that he hadn't been the subject of Rose's disparages.

They approached the field where their lesson would be taking place, and where Wood was already standing. Ben made a valiant effort to get a broom next to Rose, but was cut off by Albus and a brunette who was cracking his knuckles menacingly.

When everyone was situated beside a broom, Wood said loudly, "Let's fly."

**Review, won't you? I'll give you a delicious chocolate chip cookie. Well, I'll give it to you virtually.**


	3. Chapter 3

For Flying Lessons, they were to be paired up by Professor Wood to do some drills. Much to Violet's pleasure, she was paired up with Adam. Much to Jade's _dis_pleasure, she was stuck with Albus Potter.

Scorpius was paired with Rose.

"Are you going to continue speaking in one word sentences?" Rose inquired, the edge in her voice glinting like a silver knife. She grabbed her broom and marched over to the patch of field where they were supposed to mount their brooms.

"Possibly," a smirking Scorpius answered. He followed suit then mounted his Nimbus 2009, which had come in the mail that morning, almost like his father had anticipated he would need it.

Rose, too, had a Nimbus 2009. It had probably been a birthday present from her 'uncle', Harry Potter.

"Everybody mounted?" Wood asked. Ben must have made a crude remark, as his partner, a Gryffindor, slapped him about the face. Wood continued, "Now, on my mark, you'll rise in the air and toss the Quaffle I gave you back and forth with your partner. Don't get to far up, though. You want to be somewhere where falling won't hurt," he grabbed his whistle, and blew hard.

Rose and Scorpius both hovered about three meters off the ground. Rose said politely, "Would you like me to knock you off your broom now or later?"

"Preferably," Scorpius answered, "Never."

"I'll take that as now," she pegged him with the Quaffle; he barely caught it and had to loop around to right himself.

His face set in a grimace, he threw it as hard as possible at her head. She caught it at the tips of her fingers and was nearly knocked off.

"Fine," Rose growled, and threw it past him, high in the air. "Catch that."

Scorpius sped off, caught it in the middle of its arc, and flew back. "Caught it."

"In your face, Lee!" a familiar voice taunted loudly. He looked over to the side of the field, where four students he assumed were the Quidditch Captains stood, watching the first years fly.

Nearly flushing with pride, Scorpius tossed the ball gently at Weasley. She caught it easily, and stared at him with a quizzical expression.

"I decided to be nice," he said with a shrug.

"And to use more than one word at a time, apparently," she responded, before chucking the Quaffle at him.

They continued on that way for a while, until Wood blew his whistle again. "Whoever has the Quaffle, drop it," he was greeted by a chorus of thumps, "Now, you guys are going to try some speed. One pair at a time, you're going to race around the field. No cheating, or you'll get your very first detention. Got it?"

He looked down at his clipboard, and read off, "First is… Weasley and Malfoy."

"On your mark, get set… GO!"

They shot off like cannon blasts, Rose nearly hitting Jade. At the third turn, Scorpius put on an extra burst of speed, and pulled ahead of Rose. He finished a fraction of a second before Rose, completing the lap in less than thirty seconds.

The rest of the students stared, their jaws dropping open. In the distance, you could hear Nick Lee's loud swearing and Julie's maniacal laughter. Rose dismounted and walked over to Scorpius. She stuck her hand out, and said, rather painfully, it sounded, "Nice job."

He shook her hand, still smirking, and said, "You, too."

"Another two word sentence," she laughed. They walked over to sit down on their little patch of field and catch their breath.

"You're trying out for Seeker, aren't you?" she asked while ripping tufts of grass out of the field.

At a jealous look from Ben, he said gruffly, "Yeah."

After all the other pairs had had a turn, Wood called out, "Go to lunch!"

Violet, with her arm around a very unhappy looking Adam, walked over to Scorpius, ignored Rose, and said, "C'mon. You heard the man, let's go to lunch."

Jade had somehow learned a curse in the three classes they had had that day, and had used it on Albus. His legs were wobbling uncontrollably.

Satisfied with herself, she got up and walked over to the other three, also ignoring Rose. "Are we going, or what?"

"I am here, you know!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Wind's loud today," remarked Violet.

Rose rose up in a flash and whipped out her wand. "One more word, Parkinson."

"Oh, please, like I'm going to be scared of y-"

There was a bang and a flash of purple light, then Violet stiffened and keeled over.

"You killed her!" Adam said, alarm clear in his face.

"Of course I didn't, idiot," she scoffed, "All I did was use the Body-Bind curse."

"Oh, well that's so much better," Jade said sarcastically.

Rose launched herself at Jade with murder in her eyes. Scorpius restrained her before she had done any damage, but she continued struggling towards Jade.

"OI!" Wood roared, running over to them. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked over what had happened, and said, "Weasley, Malfoy. Detention."

"What?" an outraged Scorpius yelled. He let go of Rose, who was too shocked to attack Jade again.

"You heard me," Wood said, "Detention. Tomorrow night at seven. Meet me in my office. You'll be polishing all the school brooms."

"Sorry, Weasley," the Professor apologized, then walked back towards the school.

"Tough luck," Jade said completely insincerely.

"You should be glad your face is still attached to your skull," Rose said savagely, then marched off to her Gryffindors.

"Touchy," Jade said delicately.

"Be quiet," Scorpius growled, near to ripping her face off himself.

"What Scorpius said," Adam said, a heavy scowl marring his features.

"I third that notion," Violet said.

"I fourth it," Ben said. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but they didn't question it.

"Excuse me?" Jade hissed dangerously. She looked close to snapping.

"Bye, Zabini," Violet said. The four walked away from the seething, beautiful form of Jade Zabini.

Julie and Nick passed in front of them, arguing loudly.

"I told you, no fuckin' way!" she yelled.

"Why not?" he yelled, perhaps even louder than she had.

"You're a fucking Gryffindor!" she roared, her face glowing red.

"Fine," he got quieter. "I'll see you during Divination."

"See you there," she said unenthusiastically. After turning towards Jade, who had tried to sneak past them, she said violently, "What're you looking at, princess?"

Jade skulked away.

**()O0o0O()**

"I'm Professor Patil," the pretty Indian woman at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom said.

"Hi, Professor!" Adam called.

"Hi, Adam," she said brightly. She gazed around the classroom. "Does everyone have their books?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, let's start…"

The Charms professor was slightly… out there. She had long, blonde hair and prominent blue eyes. Her voice was very soft, but it carried throughout the classroom perfectly.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you all. Let's hope that during the year, no Wrackspurts interrupt our learning experience."

A Hufflepuff raised their hand, "What's a Wrackspurt?"

"A large moth like creature," Luna answered serenely. "It flies around and ruins the thought process. If you hear one flapping around, yell loudly. It scares it away."

The rest of the period was no more lucid. Adam, Ben, and Scorpius shot each other many loaded looks, but Violet just sat, staring at the professor, her mouth hanging open.

That night at dinner, Luna Lovegood was the hot topic among the first-years.

"She is totally and completely off her rocker," Violet said.

"You can say that again," Ben agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" Julie snorted while passing by. "The woman is brilliant! Crazy, but brilliant."

She turned to Scorpius, and said, "You coming to tryouts? I hear you got a detention."

"Yeah, I'm coming," he answered.

"Good. Because if you weren't, I would kill you."

**On that pleasant note, chapter three comes to an end. Replies and cookies for my reviewers:**

**OperaTwin: Thank you, you get an extra-large cookie for being my first reviewer.**

**Princess Gillybean: Glad you like it! Your cookie can have extra chocolate.**

**Ctc: Fine. Have your oatmeal raisin.**

**Thatgirl: They are fun to read, aren't they? Have a delicious cookie!**

**Pwright-Nicole: I'm glad it's god (smirks). Have an extra soft cookie.**

**Pottermaniac666: Yeah, the age thing is kind of weird. Cookie for your thoughts?**

**RazorBlade: Ehh… you get a tiny, retarded cookie.**

**Emschmem: Sorry 'bout the the hard to readness. I'll work on it. Cookie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the people I made up. Yay!**

As the day was Sunday, there were no classes. Scorpius, always the early riser, was the first in his dorm to wake up. He crept down the stairs so as not to be ambushed by Violet again, and made it out of the common room unscathed.

Since he had down absolutely none of his homework yesterday, he changed his direction to that of the library. Madam Pince was in the act of lighting the lamps, and she shot him dirty looks every time he touched on of the books. The woman was like an overgrown bird of prey.

The library slowly filled in around him, and when Ben walked in, he asid, "Hey, Scorpius. Don't you tryouts in twenty minutes?"

Scorpius swore loudly, earning another look from Madam Pince, and ran to his dorm. He quickly changed into his Quidditch outfit, he didn't have team robes quite yet, and grabbed his broomstick.

After sprinting out to the pitch, he was greeted by a stadium that was full on one side of Quidditch hopefuls. Scorpius joined the ranks of the wannabes, then turned his attention to Julie, who was about to speak.

"As you probably all know, I'm Julie Garbini, Captain and Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Is everyone here in Slytherin?" a few third-years shouted and pointed to a red-haired someone who was hiding amongst them. "Nick, get out!"

Once he had left, she continued, "Now, today we'll be trying out for Seekers and…" she whispered to Elizabeth, who was standing next to her, "A Seeker and a second Beater. Beaters will go first, I suppose."

A mob of burly, over-hyped males crowded around her, eager for their turn. "No girls?" she asked weakly, then composed herself again.

"This is a simple try-out. You hover, I whack the Bludger at you, if you get hit, you don't make the team. I'll further refine it after the truly horrible Beaters get eradicated."

She took great joy at hitting heavy, lethal metal balls at the Beaters, and about half of them succeeded in not getting hit.

"Okay," she said after all the remaining Beaters were safely on the ground; and the losers were starting the long walk back to the castle. "Now, we're going to see who is the most accurate. I'll be hovering, all you have to do is hit me, and you can almost guarantee you'll be on the team! Just funnel your anger into hitting me, kids."

She took off and looped lazily around the goalposts. "Whose first?" she called out.

A heavily muscled, scared-looking fifth year went first. He missed, as did the next twelve people. But the fourteenth person managed to send the Bludger whizzing lethally at her. She knocked it away with a flick of her club, then flew down to congratulate him.

"You," she said happily, "Are our new beater. What's your name?"

"David Handler," he answered, still looking slightly nervous. Scorpius supposed that was normal, as the girl he was talking to had just sent about a dozen burly guys to the hospital wing with Bludger-related injuries.

"Alright, David. You can go stand over with Liz and the rest of the team," she gestured to a group of emerald-clad students who were currently trying to force the Bludgers used during the try-outs back into their boxes.

"Next are Seekers!" she announced. "How many of you are there?"

She did a quick head count and came up with seven. "Seven? Oh well, I've already decided basically who our Seeker is, but don't let that unnerve you! Or, if you do, feel free to leave."

Her eyes sparkled deviously as she thought of some demented test for the Seekers to pass. Apparently, she had come up with one, as she clapped her hands together and said, "You're going to be blindfolded, then the rest of the team is going to throw golf balls at you from all directions. Catch as many as you can. Whoever catches the most gets to be Seeker. Got it?"

The prospective Seekers all grunted affirmatives, and the Quidditch team picked up handfuls of golf balls out of a bucket Julie had conjured.

A tall, thin black girl with a head full of braids, Jackie, got the honor of blindfolding the Seekers. She did so with a sort of fiendish joy that made Scorpius wonder if in order to be on the Slytherin team you had to be secretly- or not so secretly- evil.

After the thick black material was over his eyes, he groped around for his broom and mounted.

"Alright, Scorpy," Julie said. Scorpius flinched at the nickname. "Since you were the first to find your broom, you get to go first. Get about five meters up in the air, and we'll start."

He rose slowly to about where he was told.

"Ready! Aim," Julie called out. "FIRE!"

He felt himself getting hit with dozens of golf balls, and caught as many as he possibly could. When his hands were full, he stuffed them in his pockets. Finally, the flow stopped. He started to descend, and got clocked in the temple with a ball.

"Jesus, David!" a girl's voice yelled. "A little late there, weren't you?"

David mumbled an apology, and Scorpius touched down. He removed the blindfold and handed the balls he had caught to a blond who looked to be about 5'2''. The boy counted them quickly, and said, "Out of 50 balls, he caught forty-seven."

"Wow," the Keeper said softly.

"You bet wow," Elizabeth agreed.

"Am I on the team?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"You bet your blond little ass you are!" Julie said enthusiastically.

"I take offense to that," the short boy said.

"Sorry," Julie apologized quickly, "The rest of you wannabe Seekers, I doubt you can beat a ninety four percent catch rate while blindfolded."

"I can!" one of the boys insisted indignantly.

With the speed of a practiced, though violent, athlete, Julie picked up a handful of balls and threw them at the seventh year. They all hit him in the torso.

"I think that was a, let's see… zero percent catch rate?" she said, her voice steeped in sarcasm. "Are you going to leave now, Mr. Testosterone and posse?"

The six rejects lumbered off to the castle, and Julie turned to David and Scorpius. She said, "Okay, you both know me already. These are Liz, Matt, and Jackie, our Chasers," she gestured towards the Prefect formerly known as Elizabeth, the short, blond boy, and the tall, thin black girl.

The Keeper stepped forwards and introduced himself, "I'm Ben. Keeper."

"Ben," Julie snapped, "I believe I was doing the introductions here."

"Sorry, Julian," Ben said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"No problem, Fan Club Boy," she teased back. At Scorpius' confused expression, she explained, "He has a fan club of third, second, and probably first years that are absolutely in love with him."

"They offered me a Galleon to sit with them at dinner," he said, extremely disgusted. "Bitches."

"Yeah…" Julie said, looking towards Ben as if he was crazed. She regained her composure and said to the two new team members, "We practice every Wednesday night and Sunday morning. If you miss a practice, I will personally make your life miserable."

"What if you miss a practice?" Matt asked, looking as if he already knew the answer.

"You can make my life miserable, I suppose," she looked at her watch, and said, "Dismissed. Scorpius, have fun at your detention."

**()O0o0O()**

"Hey, Scorpius," Rose said dully as they met up outside Wood's office. "Ready to polish some musty old brooms for an hour."

"Actually, only a half-hour," Wood said. He had just walked out his office. "The Hufflepuff team needs them for their practice.

"Lucky us," Scorpius said.

Rose stifled a giggle. They shared a look, then followed Wood into the broom shed. Greeted by the sight of about five dozen brooms, all in a state of general disrepair, Rose and Scorpius' spirits dropped.

"Have fun, kiddos," Wood said. He gave them a salute then left.

"Looks like buckets of fun," Scorpius groaned. He picked up a broom and a cloth and commenced polishing.

"More like little, retarded thimbles," Rose said.

"You've got me there," he agreed.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Rose said, "That Jade is someone, isn't she?"

"If by someone, you mean a total bitch, then yes, she's someone."

"Sometimes I just want to slap her," she went on sourly. "Did you know she's going around calling me a Mudblood?"

Scorpius flushed some at hearing this, as he had also called her a Mudblood at one point. "She's just jealous."

"Of what?" Rose snorted, looking up from the broomstick she was cleaning.

"Well, for one thing you have more friends than she does. We all left her after realizing how narcissistic she is," he explained. "For another, you're-" he stopped.

"I'm what?" she asked curiously.

"You're well…" he paused then blurted out, "You'realotprettierthensheis."

"Come again?" Rose said, looking slightly alarmed.

"You're… you're a lot prettier then she is," he said sheepishly.

"Really?" Rose's ears were slowly turning red. It was an unfortunate trait she had acquired from her father.

"Well, yeah," Scorpius said, pointedly avoiding her eyes.

Rose giggled.

"Why do you keep giggling?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"I'm giggling because before I left, my dad said not to get too friendly with you because- well, I told you on the train why," her ears were now a blazing red that matched the scarlet on her tie.

"Oh," Scorpius said shortly, fiercely polishing his broomstick he was currently working on.

"Mad at me now, are you?" she asked loudly. "Mad at me for calling you a Pureblood."

"A little," he said quietly.

"Well, you'd think you'd be happy, since your mom and dad are constantly harping on about how they're Purebloods!" she had an ugly look on her face.

"They are not!" he roared. He threw the broom on the floor and rose to his feet. "My grandpa does, but he's also the world's biggest prat! My parents would rather be Halfbloods, or even Mudbloods."

"Your mum at least," Rose said defiantly, "Your dad's a prick."

"Considering that people are constantly comparing me to my dad, I could take that as an insult!" Scorpius yelled.

"Good," she yelled back. "Because I meant it as an insult!"

She stormed over to the door and attempted to open it.

"It's locked," she announced, slumping down onto a crate.

"Great," Scorpius said dejectedly.

He cringed, and asked, "That was another one word sentence, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Rose answered, a small smile breaking through her angry mask.

"We friends again?" he asked nervously.

"Well, we weren't really friends before," she answered, "But yeah."

"Cool," Scorpius said very inarticulately.

"Cool," she repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter was special. Anyway, Chapter 5! Disclaimer: I only own people I made up, everyone else is owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

There was an awkward silence in the broom shed. In a transparent attempt to break the tension, Rose asked, "How'd your tryouts go?"

"I'm Seeker!" Scorpius bragged. "Though the rest of the team is slightly insane."

"Fascinating," she said.

There was a loud click from the vicinity of the door, and Professor Wood opened the door. The two delinquents squinted in the sudden sunlight.

"You two haven't killed each other, that's good," Wood said.

Behind him, they could make out the faint outlines of the Hufflepuff team. They were far less intimidating then the Slytherin team, though older and burlier.

Scorpius shouldered his way through the team, closely followed by Rose. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadow of a grimacing gargoyle.

"Alright, we're friends now, but I don't think we need to publicize it." Rose whispered.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, "Wait! What?"

"Your friend likes me, your Quidditch Captain hates anyone in my house, and my friends hate you. No offense," she added quickly.

"None taken," he said slowly.

He shook his head a little as if to jog his memory, "So, we're going to be friends but pretend we aren't."

"Exactly," she chirped. After quickly hugging him, she ran back into the sunlight.

"Gryffindors," he muttered.

On a whim of curiosity, Scorpius followed the Hufflepuffs to the Quidditch pitch to watch them practice. Making sure none of them caught sight of him, he clambered into the Slytherin risers and watched. He had to stifle a scream when someone tapped his shoulder.

It was Ben, the Keeper. On seeing that it was Scorpius, he whispered, "Did the Captain send you here, too?"

"No," Scorpius answered. "I'm just here for fun."

"You have a strange idea of what's fun," said the larger of the two. "If Julie hadn't sent me, I'd be getting swamped by weird little girls, so I figured I might as well come."

"You didn't want Julie to get mad is what you're saying there," Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Do you like her or something?" he asked.

Ben blanched. "Ew. She's like my foster sister."

"Pourquoi?" Scorpius' mother had taught him French, but he only absorbed small parts.

"I've known her forever," Ben explained. "We lived in the same town when we were little. Just like siblings, we make fun of each other for anything and everything."

Scorpius was silent. The conversation he had had with his parents about younger siblings came back to mind. The way Ben talked about it, brothers and sisters seemed great.

"That Nick guy, though," Ben said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What about him?"

"He's liked her since last year. She's pretty oblivious, she has no idea," he said, "I think…"

"OI!" one of the Hufflepuffs yelled, "What do you two think you're doing?"

They sprinted out of the pitch, Ben cracking up the whole time. Scorpius waved goodbye once they got to the castle, and headed to the common room. It was about eight o' clock at night, and he was almost positive he'd get in trouble if a teacher saw him wondering the corridors.

"How was your detention?" Ben Nott greeted him.

"Alright," Scorpius said gruffly.

"How was Rose?" he pestered.

"Horribly annoying," Scorpius answered, trying not to smile.

"Mate," Nott said wisely, "What you've got to do is focus on the physical and ignore the mental."

"Because that's not shallow at all," Adam scoffed as he joined them by the fireplace.

"Well," Nott snapped, "Obviously you have to do exactly the opposite in order to go out with Violet."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"They're 'together' now," he explained.

"I thought you didn't like her," Scorpius said, confused.

"I don't," shrugged Adam. He headed over to where Violet was sitting and hugged her.

Scorpius went to bed with his head spinning like a dog chasing its tail. Maybe he would just forget all the other people in the world and become a hermit. That's what he'd do…

**()O0o0O()**

Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur of classes and homework. The monotony was broken on Wednesday only by Quidditch practice.

When Scorpius arrived at the pitch, he was greeted by a Julie.

"Scorpius!" she yelled. "No practice today. Go away!"

Ben was sitting next to her, kicking her repeatedly in the knee. Liz and Jackie were talking to them and attempting to jettison David out of the field. Matt was… well, he was laying on his back in the grass muttering something that sounded like, "Virgacolomentoflagentanio."

"Why do I have to leave?" he complained.

"Are you in sixth-year?" Liz asked seriously, momentarily giving up on kicking David out.

"No," Scorpius said, "But why aren't we practicing? We have the Gryffindor games in less than a month."

"If you want to practice, run two laps around the field," Ben suggested. "Otherwise, leave."

"Ben," Scorpius threatened. "If you don't let me stay, I'll tell Julie what you told me."

"Which is what?" Julie asked Ben, leveling him with a stare that could kill a small grizzly bear.

"That Nick Lee likes you," Scorpius blurted out.

"Having a Malfoy on the team does come in handy," she said coldly. "Since these two want to practice so much, everyone is going to run suicides."

"What does that have to do with flying?" Jackie asked loudly.

"Absolutely nothing," Julie growled. "Go!"

(A/N For those of you lucky enough to have never run suicides, they are an unpleasant exercise involving running back and forth between two points that get farther and farther apart until you puke.)

Several time Scorpius slipped and fell; his footing disturbed by the gathering dew on the grass. But he always got up. The Malfoy comment stung, and so he refused to let Julie be proved right.

The Captain was not running suicides. A metal disk about a foot across was being sent whizzing lethally across the pitch towards a stout wooden wall then retrieved by a quick spell. Each time, the disk was embedded several inches into the wall, and made Scorpius realize exactly why she was a Beater. Any Bludger sent from her bat would no doubt be very unpleasant.

**On that pleasant note, I end this chapter. Please excuse the long time it took to update, the Indoor Track season just started and I've been dead tired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi vey. Its been a while since I've updated this. Anyone who reviews this, I'll give you a Quidditch player of your choice (oh ho ho, I see what you did there :3).**

"Good morning, sunshine," Julie grinned maniacally, her face inches from his, features blurred by Scorpius's fatigue. Behind her stood Matt and Ben the Keeper; they were obviously the perpetrators who had given her the boy's dorm password.

Scorpius mumbled something unintelligible. Even for him, it was too early in the morning. The moon was still out, for goodness's sake. He tried again and managed to get out, "What you want?"

"Time for practice," she informed him. She had moved onto his wardrobe; robes were being flung everywhere as she looked for his Quidditch attire. "Here we are! Hop to it. I'll be waiting in the common room."

Adam had been awoken by the crazy Captain's voice, and looked around blearily.

"Go back to sleep, troll boy," she ordered before passing through the door.

Scorpius pulled on his robes while trying to comprehend why she would want to practice so early in the morning. It was Saturday, a week away from their first game. Even with the impending match, it was _still_ too early to be practicing.

Matt and Ben each grabbed an arm and dragged him bodily out of the room. The rest of the team was waiting in the common room. David, who was being held hostage by Jackie, looked about as confused as Scorpius felt. The elder members of the team hadn't bothered to fill in the younger members, it seemed.

"Lead the way, Matt and/or Ben," Julie ordered grandly, polishing her bat with a scarlet and gold cloth that had probably been a Gryffindor scarf in its past life.

"I can walk on my own, you realize," Scorpius said irritably, his feet barely skimming the ground. The Keeper and Chaser dropped him immediately. When he hit the ground, his ankle twisted in on itself.

"Pathetic," Jackie muttered as she walked by, David secured in a headlock. She waved her wand at his leg and it healed immediately. He stood, annoyed, until she snapped over her shoulder, "Keep up, won't you?"

He jogged to catch up, narrowly avoiding Julie's wildly-flailing, newly-polished club.

**()O0o o0O()**

"Why are we here?" Scorpius asked, directing the question at Matt. He was the closest to Scorpius's height, meaning he didn't have to look up to sneer. Matt didn't answer.

'Here' was by the Black Lake. Roughly seven faint figures could be made out through the mist that hovered ominously over the water. The other six members of the Slytherin team peered towards the figures, features alight with malice; moonlight; and, in David's case, mystification. Scorpius quickly rearranged his face to look menacing.

"Brooms," Julie said, her voice as cold as the mist that surrounded the lake.

There was a collective movement as the Slytherins picked up and mounted their brooms. Scorpius clutched the sleek, black handle of his birthday present, still not quite sure what they were doing. However, he did have an inkling.

"Forward," ordered Julie, maniacal grin audible in her voice.

"As the crazy girl ordered," Ben confirmed.

The seven Slytherins glided across the lake like emerald ghosts. Scorpius squinted as hard as he could to make out the color of the robes on the other seven, who were now flying towards them. It was either scarlet or yellow. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

A lowered voice, most likely Jackie, started singing. "It's two in the morning, and I am po'ed. My bed I am mourning, and Nick Lee's a ch-"

"Shut up!" Matt hissed. "They'll hear you."

"I didn't think you were going to show up!" the arrogant voice of James Potter echoed across the water. Scorpius teeth clenched.

"That's not very nice," a much more feminine, equally-familiar voice chastised.

It was all Scorpius could manage to keep himself from banging his head on his broomstick. He started to turn his broom to go back to his dorm, but Liz was directly behind him, hair obscuring her eyes, looking all sorts of menacing.

"We've got the Bludgers and the Quaffle," Julie said quietly, pulling a rattling box from out of her robes.

"And we've got the Snitch and the hoops," Lee said slightly louder, gesturing to the golden ball and six hoops that hovered behind him. The hoops were several feet smaller in diameter than the goalposts, but were obviously there to serve the same function.

"And I've got my bat," added a particularly large male from the Gryffindor side. His forehead looked suitable for shelling walnuts.

"What a coincidence," Julie grinned. She looked the boy over, then added, "Mine's bigger, though."

"Who's the ref?" an unidentifiable voice asked. The mist was slowly turning into fog.

"I am," Victoire Weasley spoke up. She floated gently to the center of the lopsided circle of players and glared at the Slytherins.

"A healthy serving of bias, anyone?" protested Ben loudly.

"Shut up," snapped Julie. Scorpius hadn't expected that; conversely, he'd expected Julie to whack Victoire about the head with her Beater's bat. "Tell them our strategy."

"The Gryffindors?" asked Ben, completely bemused.

"Not the Gryffindors, you idiot. Our team!"

"Oh." He sheparded the Slytherins into a huddle. "Alright. We get as many goals as possible. No offence, Scorpius, but we're not quite ready to put that much responsibility onto your little first year head."

Scorpius snorted derisively. "Who is this _we_?"

"The senior members of the team," he grinned. "Now shut up and let me finish. This isn't refereed by a Professor, so feel free to cheat as much as you want. Just don't let the Veela see you."

Nick and Julie were now arguing loud enough to be heard from their huddle. They both looked rather crazy: Nick's face was the color of his hair, and Julie's eyebrows were almost touching.

"Flaming bastard child of a screwball serpent-minded maggot!" yelled Julie, face inches away from the Gryffindor Captain's.

"You mother of a giant worm-raping lobs-"

"The Snitch has been released!" Victoire said loudly, practically exuding annoyance. "I'm throwing the Quaffle, if anyone cares!"

Jackie swooped in like an eagle and grabbed the Quaffle. She was pursued by another large Gryffindor player, who was cordially clocked in the head by a Bludger from David. Julie looked proud. She then punched Lee in the head, knocking him off his broom.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she yelled at him.

Scorpius sped off towards higher air, keeping his eye out for any glints of gold. He searched for about twenty minutes without any results. The fog had gotten thick enough that he could barely see what was a foot in front of his face. It was so thick, in fact, that he could barely hear the yelling that was emanating from the players below him. That was, of course, until they were hurtling towards him at high speeds.

"Get the hell out of the way!" James bellowed. Scorpius veered as hard as he could towards the left, just in time to see James fly past, Quaffle in hand, being pursued by Matt.

Following lazily behind them was the Snitch. And Rose Weasley. Scorpius shot off towards the Snitch, completely forgetting that the game was unsanctioned, meaning he could just knock her off her broom. Not that he would anyway.

"My broom is faster than your broom," he taunted as they sped, neck-and-neck, towards the fluttering, golden ball. He stretched his arm out as far as he could without falling off. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Rose was doing the same, freckles blurring because of their speed. She was slowly gaining an advantage.

"CHEAT, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" at least three different Slytherins screamed, completely disregarding what they were doing.

The wave of sound was quickly followed by a large, slimy, flying… _thing _screeching and obscuring his vision. And then he fell, flailing and screaming as he careened towards the lake. Before he hit the water's surface, an emerald-clad arm grabbed him. David.

"My wand is faster than your wand," came Rose's voice from above him.

Strangely enough, no Gryffindors were cheering. They were all too busy straining to hear what Victoire was saying.

David flew Scorpius and himself towards the misshapen group of players.

"… there were three fouls, a snitchnip, a skinning, and a hex, all committed within the same five seconds. And even though it gives me a hemorrhage to say this, Slytherin still bloody won. It ended up 230 to 190."

Scorpius felt a nervous nudging on his foot, and looked down to see his broom, looking quite bashful. He cleared his throat to get David's attention. The latter than dropped the former down to his waiting broom.

On the way back to his cozy, forsaken bed, Rose caught up with Scorpius.

"Good try," she said sincerely. Before he could answer, she pecked him on the cheek and flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, you. Go look at the first chapter. I fixed it, thanks to my lovely anonymous review. (Hint: The song actually rhymes now and I don't have a child of a dead character.)**

"Have you ever kissed Violet?" Scorpius asked Adam at breakfast that morning. After visiting Madam Pomfrey to get his arm checked out- it turned out he'd been the one who'd been skinned during his failed Snitch capture- Scorpius had come down to breakfast, only to find out that the whole student body knew about their unsanctioned match. He was still rather annoyed from being asked several hundred times if Rose's Bat-Bogey Hex was as good as the story made it out to be.

Adam flushed deep red, then grunted out, "Once."

Goyle, sitting on one side of Scorpius, broke out in grunting laughs. He stopped only when the bacon he had been gnawing on got stuck in his throat and prompted a round of hacking coughs. Neither Adam nor Scorpius made any move to help him.

"How was it?" asked Scorpius, taking great pains to refrain from taking notes.

"Awkward," answered Adam, suddenly very interested in his toast. "Very awkward."

"Well that is exceedingly unhelpful," growled Scorpius, throwing a piece of toast at Adam's head. It struck him square in the face before dropping into his cereal.

"Nice shot," a familiar voice remarked in passing. It was Julie, arm bound in a sling. She, along with Nick, who had been getting several nasty bruises and fractures healed, had still been in need of medical attention when Scorpius was discharged from the hospital. It appeared Nick's injuries were more serious than Julie's. The towering blonde turned to Jackie, who had joined her, and was immediately deep in conversation, flailing both her arms around. Apparently, the sling was for show only.

"What you have to remember to do," Adam enthused, wiping a bit of jam from his cheek, "Is tilt your head to the side."

"Why?"

"You bump noses if you don't," he informed Scorpius, raising his eyebrows knowledgably.

Jackie and Julie had sat down close enough to the first years that when Julie yelled at the definitely worse for wear Nick as he entered the Great Hall, they all cringed.

"Lee! Get your losing arse over here!"

After rolling his eyes dramatically, he limped over to the Slytherin table. Along with a green-tinged black-eye, he was sporting a splint on his right leg. Based on the talent Madam Pomfrey had shown at the hospital wing earlier, Scorpius assumed that his injuries were as much for show as Julie's were. He was probably incapable of getting a date in any way other than sympathy.

"So, you unsightly hunchbacked leper queer," Julie said conversationally, swirling around the pumpkin juice in her glass, "After perusing the Hogwart's Quidditch Rulebook, I discovered a rule that I was previously unaware of. Apparently, if both team's Captains agree, an unofficial match may be substituted for an official one."

"In your dreams, you fat melon," snarled the redhead.

"I was only concerned for you," she said sincerely, putting the glass down with a loud clunk. "I wouldn't want you to be crushed by us for the second time in a row, with the whole school watching, no less."

"Look, you monkey-limbed vomit-pirate, we're having that game on Saturday, whether you like it or not." Lee spun around and stalked off to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to James. He looked incensed.

Adam, apparently trying to regain Scorpius's attention, said loudly, "Why do you ask?"

"Shut it, Flint."

"What was that?" asked Jackie, voice shooting through several octaves. She had stabbed the table with her butter knife, leaving a considerable gouge in the wood.

"I just wanted a chance to call him an unsightly hunchbacked leper queer," she grinned. "Even if he is completely unaffected by being called ugly, diseased, or gay, he may in fact have an overwhelming hatred of hunchbacks."

A loud snort escaped Scorpius. Julie turned on him, beckoning with one hand.

"Yes?"

"So, Scorpy, you missed the Snitch the other night."

"I realize that, as I was there."

"Why did you miss it?"

"Because, obviously, you weren't doing your job correctly."

The slight blonde stormed out of the Great Hall, dragging Adam along by one ear. Julie, completely at ease with being told off by a first year, only widened her grin and announced, "I like that kid."

**Yay! Word vomit in the shape of a chapter! Ah well, at least I updated. ****Reviewers of this craptastic chapter get cameos in the future of this story! Mostly because I'm running out of character ideas…**

**Pottermaniac666: I now present you with Cormac McLaggen! Good choice of player! He deserves a whole book of his own.**

**RafJK: Psh, Nick Lee is too cool to be official.**

**Anonymous fellow who pointed out my errors: Thank you! I looked back and thought, 'Holy shit, did I write this crap?!'**


End file.
